


Oc One Shots

by SilverSymphony47



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon, Demons and Angels, Femdom, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex, Wedding Night, angel - Freeform, i think, male bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSymphony47/pseuds/SilverSymphony47
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of my OC''s most likely doing the dirty. Will update irregularly (and probably slowly)





	1. Nen/Naida

**Author's Note:**

> Lempo, a lust demon, marries Var, a chastity angel who's savin himself for marrige. This is their wedding night.

Naida was always a bit of a pervert. Plain and simple. Nen knew this when he started dating her, that was just part of her charm that drew him to her. However, when the two got together he never would have imagined he would end up in the situation he was now. At the moment, Nen was kneeling on Naida’s bed, bent over with his face pressed into the pillow with Naida pumping two fingers in and out of him. She had been trying to convince Nen to let her dominate him for some time, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. However he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. As much as he may deny it, Nen loved the fact Naida had this sort of power over him, the power to render him helpless without much effort at all. The only thing she was doing was slowly moving her index and middle fingers inside Nen, and he was trembling. His hands fisted the sheets, his jaw slack with a trickle of drool running from the corner of his mouth, his golden eyes half lidded and clouded with lust, he was a mess. All from just two of Naida’s fingers. A soft hum of satisfaction rumbled in Naida’s throat, her thin lips curving up in a smirk as she trailed her free hand down the tanned skin of Nen’s thigh.

“Never thought I’d see the day Nen let himself be caught in such a shameful position~” Naida’s voice had a teasing ring to it as she curled her fingers, reveling in the soft moan and slight shudder of the hips from her boyfriend.

“Sh-shut up and go deeper already, will you?” The junior snapped behind him, casting as threatening a look at Naida as he could. However, given the context and his expression, it looked more like a plea than much else. Naida chuckles.

“Oh, don't try to be tough, Nen, I can't take you seriously with two fingers jammed in your ass.” Nen opens his mouth to snap back, only to be cut off by a moan. Naida curled her fingers into a spot that made Nen whole body shake with pleasure. He didn't like the chuckle he heard from Naida. She must’ve known what she hit, since she kept rubbing her fingers against that spot. Wave after wave of pleasure shook Nen’s body.

“N-Naida, wait I won't last much longer if you-” Nen was cut off as Naida thrusts her fingers in sharply, making him whimper. She leans over Nen so the front of her body is flush against Nen’s back as she whispers in his ear.

“Of course you will~ I don't remember saying you could, do you?~” Letting out a growl of irritation, he goes to snap at her when he feels Naida’s weight recede from his back, only to be greeted by sensation of a third finger wiggling it's way inside him with the other two.  
Nen buried his face in Naida’s pillow, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing his face. The noises he made were muffled by the pillow as well as Naida’s finger trusted, curled, and twisted inside him. He reveled in the feeling of being stretched like this, his whole body felt like it was burning up. Once Naida felt he was ready, she pulled out her fingers. Suddenly feeling empty, Nen whimpered. His entrance clenched around nothing as he turned around to see his girlfriend getting off the bed.

“Naida, what are you-?” She kneels down beside the bed, looking for something under it until she lets out a small, “Ah!” of accomplishment. Naida reaches under and pulls out what looks like a small shoe box, but the contents were far different. Inside the box we a few sex toy. From what Nen could see, there were a few vibrators and dildos, but he couldn't see that well into the box. He gulped when it clicked that whatever she chose she was using on him. After a bit of rummaging, she pulled a strap on, a small bottle, and what looked like a condom package. Naida chucked the bottle and packet on the bed as she began putting on the strap on. It didn't look all that big, but the girth of it frightened Nen a bit. It definitely looked more than three fingers wide to him… Naida must have caught his worried stare, since she let out a chuckle. She leaned over the bed to run a hand through Nen’s long, scarlet hair.

“Babe, don't look so worried. I'll be gentle until you ask me not to be.” she plants a soft kiss on his shoulder. Nen smiled softly, nodding to her. His girlfriend might not always be the most careful or gently, but she knew how to be delicate with Nen, and he admired her control. Nen watched intently as she tore open the condom packet and rolled it down over the toy, before slicking it up with the lube. After she had positioned herself behind Nen, she lined up the plastic toy with his entrance. “Now, just relax, Nen, and I'll go as slow as you want me to, tell me when you're ready.”

“I-I’m fine, just go.” Naida nods, pushing in slowly until the tight ring of muscles gives way, allowing the tip of the toy to slip inside Nen. He jumps, his rear end instantly clenching down on the invasive object, trying to force it out. Once he realized this, he took a deep breath and relaxed as much as he could, letting Naida push the rest of the way inside him. Nen let out a sigh of relief once Naida stopped moving. Naida ran a hand slowly up and down the back of Nen’s thigh.

“That's it Nen, you did so well.” She praised him until Nen had adjusted. After he flexed himself around the toy a bit, he nodded to Naida. Getting the message, Naida began thrusting slowly into Nen. Thankfully, Naida started out slowly, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Knowing her, that probably wouldn't be the case for much longer, however. Nen gripped the sheet, soft moans pushing past his lips as his girlfriend continued to rock into him. Every thrust in brought a new wave of pleasure, a new spark, and Nen loved it. He started getting lost in the feeling, but was brought back when he heard Naida chuckle from behind him. “You sounds like your having fun~ Does it feel good babe?~” Nen simply nodded in response. “Good, now we can kick it up a notch~”

Nen barely heard her before she pulled out of him almost completely, only ram herself back in roughly. A cry of surprise forced itself from Nen’s thoat. Naida kept this rough pace, scrambling that thoughts. He couldn't stop the embarrassing noises that continued to escape him. It was too hot. He was burning, and he needed more but at the same time he couldn't handle it.

“N-naida, s-slow down!” Nen’s voice was much less assertive than he would have liked. His words came out as a high pitched whimper instead of a demand. Despite his plea, Naida kept the pace, fucking into Nen mercilessly. His body shook with ecstacy, betraying his pleas for Naida to slow down. “P-Please, N-Naida. I can't- AAAH!”

There was that spot again. That special little spot inside Nen that made him see stars every time Naida hit it. Every time she hit it,another flaming surge coursed through his body, scorching every nerve. The poor boy could do nothing to stop the onslaught of pleasure. It was like his brain had disconnected itself from the rest of his body. He trembled like a leaf in the breeze, his eyes rolled back as he bit the sheets in a futile attempt to quiet himself. He could feel a knot in the pit of his stomach, growing ever tighter with each passing second. “N-NAIDA, NAIDA, I-I GONNA-”

Naida seemed to understand, a dark, unseen smirk playing on her lips. She began thrusting into Nen with all of her might to push him over the edge. And push him she did. The scorching heat under Nen’s skin flourished in a crescendo of ecstasy as that tightening knot finally snapped. Nen arched his back, screaming out Naida’s name as his climax hit him like a wall. He shook after the last of the aftershocks subsided, slumping onto the bed as he gasped for air. Naida gently pulled out of him before taking off the strap on, setting it aside to clean it later. Laying beside Nen, she ran her fingers through the long, scarlet locks, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“Babe, you did so well.” Nen smiles at praise, giving a breathy chuckle.

“I would have done better if you went a bit easier of me.” He nuzzled into Naida as she pulled him close with a snort.

“Bullshit, there's no way you would have screamed like that if I took it easy the whole time.” She giggles, placing another chaste kiss on Nen’s forehead, letting him close his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Naida” Nen murmured back before letting the warmth of sleep consume him.


	2. Lempo/Var

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Var is a chastiy angel, who vowed to save himself until marriage. Lempo is an incubus who has made it his goal to get into Var's pants, even if that requires commitment.

Wedding nights. A time of bonding and a turning point in the lives of two lucky people. A night of matrimony and genuine intimacy that can't be replicated. Lempo and Var had just come home from their own reception. Despite their long time rivalry, the two had cast aside their differences and grudges to dance the night away. Of course, their reason for the marriage was, unfortunately, much shallower than love. Lempo, a lust demon, had made a deal with Var, a chastity angel. In order to seduce Var, Lempo had to agree to marry Var. And that's exactly what the demon had done. In exchange for Var’s body, Lempo had entered an eternal commitment with the angel. Although, as shallow as the reasoning is, even Var seemed to be ok with things for the time being. The two newlyweds made their way to the bedroom. Lempo seemed as calm as ever. Var on the other hand was beginning to to grow nervous. He knew this was coming. He knew since the beginning. He jumped a bit when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He followed the hand's arm with his eyes up to its demonic owner, a worried look on Lempo’s face

“Are you alright, Var? You look pale, dear.” The demon asked, a hint of worry in his voice as the two walked into the two person bedroom, sitting beside one another on the bed. Although he needed this to live, that didn't mean Lempo needed to take this from Var. Yes, it was no more than food to Lempo, but at the very, very least, he didn't want to spoil this “meal”, and this one especially. Var was still a virgin. If his first time went poorly, Lempo may not only lose him as a food source, but Var may never have a positive outlook on intercourse. Despite being a chastity angel, Var was married now, and as his husband, Lempo wanted to show him just how great sex could be, especially between spouses. The nervous angel let out a shaky sigh, dropping his head.

“I'm just a bit nervous is all…” He admitted, as though that wasn't obvious enough already. Lempo chuckles softly.

“Don't worry, Var, you have nothing to fear. I'll be gentle, don't wo-”

“That's not what I meant.” The angel's voice rose a bit, silencing the lust demon. Var sighed again, running a hand through his orange hair. “It's just… I'm still having doubts… Even though we’re married, you're still an incubus, a lust demon, a devil of temptation… You're the very same creature I'm supposed to banish back to Hell…” Lempo hung on his husband's words for a moment, smiling softly when the soaked in.

“Darling, Romeo was forbidden from seeing Juliet, was he not? Yet, the two correlated a plan to run away, escape from persecution. There is no need for you to worry, Var.” The angel was about to retort when Lempo pulled him into a hug. He could never truly keep his train of thought when Lempo held him. The proximity of the demon, the welcoming warmth, the inviting scent, all of it trapped his mind in a pleasant, lax haze. Var never understood how, or why, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the demon, giving a small nod.

“Alright, Lempo. I trust you.” Lempo smiled. Hearing those words made his heart flutter a bit as he gave Var a quick nod. Lempo turned to face Var fully, pulling the angel into his lap. Var made a small squeak of protest, his cheeks turning pink as Lempo chuckled softly. Lempo leaned in slowly, gradually closing the distance between the two.far felt his heart rate pick up until their lips met. It was a tender, gentle kiss. The two moved together, slowly, tenderly. Var began to notice a taste on Lempo’s lips. It was sweet, sugary. Var sighed softly, savoring the taste. Lempo brought his arms to rest loosely around Var’s waist, the sides of the semon hands merely resting upon the sharp angles of Var’s hips. In return, Var had draped his arms over Lempo's shoulder, finally letting he of any resistance toward the demon. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss a bit.

Var basked in the moment, letting the warmth of his husband wash over him. The slow, gentle movements of Lempo’s lips against his. Var let himself succumb to the warm feeling, letting his guard down completely. Until he felt a tongue running across his bottom lip. It surprised him, making him let out a small gasp. During the short period when his mouth was open, Lempo used the time to slip his tongue into his mouth. In the state of surprise and panic Var was now in, he instinctively bit down on the invading muscle, earning a noise of pain from Lempo. Once he realized what he had done, Var quickly let go of Lempo’s tongue. “I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to!” Lempo chuckled softly. 

“It's perfectly alright, dear. I surprised you, I should have expected it.” Var nodded slowly, looking away in embarrassment.

“C-Can we skip the tongue stuff for now?” he murmured softly. He didn't doubt it would be nice, if he hadn't ruined the moment. He didn't doubt there would be quite a bit of French kissing later on, however. Lempo chuckled softly at the proposal.

“Of course, love.” Lempo moved his head a bit to Vars neck,beginning to nibble at some of the exposed flesh.Var let his eyes slip shut, letting out a soft, satisfied sigh. He liked this feeling. It wasn't all that powerful, it was just enough to let him know Lempo was there by his side. It was comforting, grounding, feeling the small, slow surges of warmth that radiated from where Lempo was nibbling him. Lempo began trailing a hand over vars torso, up to the collar of his tuxedo. He began undoing the bowtie and the first few buttons before moving to undo the coat. Once it was open, The demon eased it gently off his husband’s shoulders, letting it fall into a puddle of black fabric on the bed. He gently pulled the collar of the dress shirt away from Var’s neck, giving him a bit more room to work. As Lempo moved a bit further down the angel’s neck, he gradually got more aggressive, beginning to leave bite marks over Var’s neck. Var let out a soft sigh as he he let's his eyes slip shut. The feeling of warmth brought on by the soft bites lulled Var into a relaxed, sated state. The feeling of Lempo’s lips on his neck, his hands working open the rest of his buttons on his shirt. Lempo let his hands ghost over the soft skin of the angel’s stomach, getting a shiver from Var. Just like the blazer, Lempo eased the shirt off his husband’s shoulder, letting it fall onto the bed. Gently, the demon laid the angel onto his back, pulling away from his neck to take in sight of him. He wasn't disappointed. Var’s breathing had slowed considerably, shown as his chest rose and fell as he took long, deep breaths. The angel’s face had turned noticeably red as well, his cheek practically glowing as he looked into Lempo’s eyes.while his eyes were half lidded, however, Lempo could see Var’s pupils had dilated quite a bit. The incubus made sure to take in every detail. With a soft chuckle, Lempo moved to kiss at Var’s chest, surprising the angel when his lips closed around one of his nipples.

Var made a noise of surprise as he felt the warmth of Lempo’s mouth over the bud. He sucked gently at it, periodically letting his teeth graze over it as he brought his hand to tweak the other nipple. Var made soft little noises as Lempo toyed with him, squirming a bit. He whimpered softly when Lempo switched his mouth and hand around after a short time. Slowly, Lempo Lempo left the no reddened buds alone, kissing further down Vars torso. Var shivered as the soft butterfly kisses were placed on his stomach. He made a small, surprised squeak when Lempo stopped momentarily to dip his tongue into Var’s navel, getting a small jump out of the angel. Once Lempo reached Var’s pants, he slowly began undoing them. He undid the buttons and fly. Var lifted his hips up a bit so Lempo could easily slide them off his legs. Once they were off, Lempo dropped them off the side of the bed,no longer a part of the equation. Lempo brought his head down to Var’s groin. Slowly, he began mouthing and kissing Var’s member through the fabric of his boxers, eliciting a moan from the angel. He grabbed at the base, guiding it to his lips as he sucked softly at the very tip. Var’s hips shuddered as he let out a breathy groan.

“Damn it, don't tease me.” The angel barked. The demand may have been taken more seriously if his voice hadn't cracked half way through. Var propped himself up on his elbows to cast as menacing a glare as he could at the incubus between his legs, only to get a smug smile in return.

“As you wish~” Lempo said with a sing song tone. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Var’s boxers, tugging them down a bit before he was stopped.

“Wait, wait. I'm laying here in just my damn boxers and you're still fully clothed? Not happening.” Lempo laughed softly. His hands went up to begin undoing his clothes as Var rolled his eyes, going to his knees to bat Lempo's hands away. The angel undid the tie, filing a bit with how quickly his hands were moving. Once it was undone, He pulled if off from around the demon’s neck, tossing it carelessly to the side before working open the blazer. One button. Two buttons. Three buttons. Once they were all open, the coat was yanked off Lempo’s body, cast aside as well. Next the shirt. By now Var’s hands were flying, eager to get the demon as exposed as he was. After fumbling about for a few seconds, Var had the shirt open and off Lempo’s body. Lastly he started opening Lempo’s pants, struggling to undo the button. When he finally got them undone, he pulled them down off Lempo’s hips, allowing gravity to let them pool around the demon’s ankles. Now both Var and Lempo were clad in nothing but underwear. Satisfied, Var laid back down onto the bed. However, Lempo felt it was time for the boxers to go. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down and letting them drop onto his discarded pants before stepping out of them. Var couldn't help but blush. The demon stood stark naked before him. He let his eyes scan Lempo’s body. Physique wise, Lempo’s body wasn't much different from Var’s. Lempo was a bit less muscular, he was more lanky. His body was a bit more effeminate than Var imagined, but still very much a man's. He couldn't help it when his eyes wandered down to the demon’s crotch, unwittingly starring. A soft chuckle broke his trance.

“Darling, my eyes are up here~” he cooed, crawling back onto the bed. Var’s cheeks burned as he turned away from the demon. he jerks a bit when he felt Lempo’s hand wrap around his dick, he lips back at his tip, picking up where he left off before. Slowly, Lempo began working more and more of Var into his mouth. Var whimpered, unintentionally bucking into Lempo’s mouth. The heat of the demon’s mouth was incredible to him, waves of pleasure washing over him. Slowly, Var began pushing Lempo’s head down more and more. The demon gladly obeyed Var’s wish, taking more and more of him until Lempo’s lips brushed against Var’s stomach. Var let out a wanton moan as he felt himself completely enveloped. Lempo had taken him by surprise. Did he even have a gag reflex? Somewhere in the back of his mind, Var knew how old Lempo really was and how many people he’s probably been with, a number of whom were probably men, so it wasn't really all that surprising he could take Var this easily. Lempo bobbed his head, ignoring the tugging fingers threaded in his long, black hair. He reveled in the breathy moans and pants that slipped past Var’s lips, the way his body shivered in pleasure. He loved how easily the angel fell apart. As much as he was enjoying himself, he couldn't have Var lose it just yet. He popped of Var, earning a whine of protest from the angel. Var looked at Lempo hazily, his half lidded eyes filled with desire. The look when straight to Lempo’s cock.

“W-why did you stop?” Var was practically drowning in pleasure a moment ago, now he was completely untouched. His hips jerks slight as he tried to gain any sort of friction.

“I can't have you coming undone just yet, Var.” The demon stood, opening a drawer of his nightstand. He rummaged in it for a bit before pulling out a small tube. Var assumed it was lubrication, and suddenly became nervous again when he realized what that meant for him. Lempo caught the worry radiating from Var and gently placed a hand on his thigh. “Don't worry, dear, I'll be gentle, I promise.” Var gave a small nod, still not a hundred percent sure about this. Lempo squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, making sure to coat them thoroughly and completely. He brought a slicked finger to Var’s entrance, pressing gently again st the tight ring of muscles before offering his other hand to Var. “I need you to relax for me, Var. If you need me to stop for moment, just squeeze my hand, ok?” Var nodded slowly, taking the hand as he relaxed as much as he could. Lempo began pushing a bit firmer, until the slick digit slipped past inside Var. The angel gasped, tensing at the feeling of the intrusive finger. Thankfully, the digit stopped moving once he did. The thumb of the other hand that Var clasped tightly in his own began running over the side of his hand, trying to coax Var into relaxing. Lempo also spoke softly to Var, trying to calm him as much as he could. The angel eventually relaxed enough for Lempo to push his finger a bit deeper before tensing up again. This almost painfully slow process went on for a while longer, before Lempo had gotten his finger as far in as he could. Var thanked his lucky stars Lempo was a patient man. Var gasped as he felt Lempo’s finger curl and bend inside of him. It wasn't a painful feeling, just, odd. He hadn't felt anything remotely like this before. He squirmed about as Lempo kept curling his finger.

“How are you doing, Var?” Lempo asked. He stilled the movements of his finger for a moment to let the angel answer.

“I-I'm ok.” Var looked away. He could looks at Lempo right now, he was too embarrassed. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help it. He had never done anything like this, even by himself, now here he was with a lust demon with a finger up his ass. His cheeks burned as he cast his gaze towards the wall.

“I'm going to add a second finger, ok? You're doing so well, just stay relaxed, love.” Once Var gave a small nod, Lempo nudged a second finger against the angel’s entrance. Slowly, carefully, he began adding it in along side the previous finger. Var gasp at the feeling. There was a slight twinge of pain. He made himself relax as much as he possibly could. He focused on his breathing to try to take his mind off it. Once he relaxed enough, Lempo began separating his fingers, opening the angel even more. Var let out a soft whimper. Any pain Var was feeling by now was gone. Gradually, he began to feel a slight bit of pleasure in the way the demon’s fingers rubbed against his walls. Lempo scissored, curled, twisted, stroked, anything to he could to make the angel feel good. One particular motion hit a bundle of nerves inside Var, getting an involuntary moan from the angel. Var’s face turned red as he wrestled his hand away from Lempo to clamp it over his mouth. He had never made such an embarrassing noise, but with the smirk Lempo gave him, he had a feeling there would be more than that. 

“Ah, there it is~” Lempo cooed softly. Before Var could protest, Lempo rubbed the same spot with a bit more pressure, sending shocks of pleasure up Var’s spine. The angel bit his lip hard behind his hand to choke down any noises that threatened to slip out as he squeezed his eyes shut. After a bit of teasing, Lempo began moving his fingers in and out of var at a slower pace, making sure to brush against his prostate as he did so. The angel’s body quivered under the weight of the pleasure. Var’s hips jerked and bucked against Lempo’s fingers. The waves of ecstacy shot through his body, making him groan. They way Lempo thrust his fingers in and out of him, the way he rubbed against his prostate, and oh god, he added a third finger. The stretch was wonderful. He let out a loud moan into his hand as Lempo pressed against the angel’s prostate. 

Lempo took in the sight before. Var was splayed out in front of him, legs spread wide, head tipped to the side, his orange hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his face flushed a bright red. And his moans. God, his moans. Though they were muffled, they were so beautiful, and heavily, and sexy, every one went straight to his cock. The way Var’s legs and hips shook also didn't escape Lempo’s gaze. They twitched ever so slightly whenever the demon’s fingers brushed over his prostate. The way his cock twitched and wepted, standing rigid with pleasure. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to take him now. Lempo pulled his fingers out of Var slowly, a whimper coming from the angel. Quickly, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He quickly tore the packet open and rolled it over his member before slicking it up. He lined himself up, looking at Var.

“Are you ready, Var?~” He locked eyes with the angel. Once he got the nod, he began sliding into Var. Var groaned as Lempo pushed into him, clinging tightly to him. He felt so full, being pushing in all the right places. Soon enough, Lempo bottomed out. He couldn't believe this, the heat, the way Var clamped down on him, it was incredible. Lempo began thrusting in and out of Var, slow and deep. Var moaned, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, moaning on each of the thrusts in. Var felt like every nerve in his body was being set on fire, his mind trapped in a foggy haze. Lempo drank in every detail of the scene, etching it into his memory. The moans slipping easily past the angel’s lips. The way his entire body seemed to flush red. The way his body shone with a sheen of sweat. They way his jaw hung open ever so slightly. The way he clamped down on him. He knew just how pleasure was running through Var’s veins, and he wanted to give him more. He went faster, harder, when he hit Var’s prostate. The angel cried out as his body lurched, clinging onto Lempo to keep himself grounded in reality. 

Burning. He was burning up. Var felt as if there was a fire under his skin. Everything felt like it was falling away, leaving only him and Lempo. His brain was shot, any thoughts he may have had disappeared as fast as they came. He was running on pure instincts, letting his animalistic desires take control. He was so lost in the pleasure he bearly heard Lempo’s voice.

“Is this alright, love?~” He spoke in a low, husky tone, shaking Var to his core. He opened his mouth, finding practically no words to form a sentence. As if trying to clear his head, he shook his head, to no avail

“M-More, p-please!” He panted. It was music to Lempo’s ears. He began going harder and faster until the poor angel was practically screaming. Var had his legs hooked over Lempo’s hips while his arms held him like a vice, his nails digging into the demon’s back.he felt a knot tightening in his stomach, threatening to come undone any second. Every thrust sent a wave of scorching pleasure through Var’s body, lighting every nerve in his body. It was beginning to be to much for him to take.

Then, the knot snapped, his climax hitting him like a wall. He screamed for Lempo, squeezing his eyes shut as his mind went blank. He felt like he was floating as his body convulsed, releasing on himself. The spasming of his walls was enough to pull Lempo over the edge with him, his member pulsing as he emptied himself into the rubber. As he came down. From his high, Var’s grip on Lempo began to loosen, his vice like hold becoming nothing more than a feeble plea for the demon to stay with him. He panted heavily, dropping his head onto the pillow. Lempo smiled tiredly as he placed a soft kiss on Var’s head before pulling our slowly. Var whimpered softly at the now empty feeling as Lempo pull the condom off, tossing it into the trash beside the bed. The demon flopped down beside his husband, holding him close. Var shifts a bit, nuzzling into the demon before falling asleep.


End file.
